conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mnllp4/Best Songs by Genre
Hey so today I'm going to put a list of the best songs according to their genre (rap, rock, soul, etc.) so here it goes crazy.jpg|Best Soul: Crazy - Gnarls Barkley. |link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bd2B6SjMh_w|linktext=Listen red_hot_chili_peppers_californication.jpg|Best Rock: Californication |link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlUKcNNmywk|linktext=Listen dafunk.jpg|Best Electro House: Da Funk - Daft Punk|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmi60Bd4jSs|linktext=Listen 8mile.jpg|Best Rap: Lose Yourself|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmXumtgwtak|linktext=Listen Vivalavida.jpg|Best Alternative: Viva La Vida - Coldplay|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvgZkm1xWPE|linktext=Listen SexyBack.png|Best R&B: Sexyback - Justin Timberlake|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gOHvDP_vCs|linktext=Listen crazyinlove.jpg|Best Pop: Crazy in Love ft. Jay-Z - beyonce |link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViwtNLUqkMY|linktext=Listen lambada.jpg|Best Foreign: Lambada|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8mz9uOvFQA|linktext=Listen • Best Soul: '''Gnarles Barkley 2006 “Crazy” became the first ever single to top the UK Singles Chart purely on download sales, the track is based off an Italian song named Nel cimitero di Tucson (In Tucson's cemetery) • '''Best Rock: '''Red Hot Chili Peppers had an outstanding decade in the 1990’s but “Californication” is what really put them over the top. The song tells about the false hopes and dreams of being a rich celebrity glamorized by the media. • '''Best Electro House: Daft Punk has made many great tracks but the one that stands out above all is there 1995 song, Da Funk. This vribrant techno song manage its way to find itself number 1 on Billboard’s US Hot Dance Club Songs • Best Rap: Slim Shady, Marshall Mathers, Eminem, which ever you prefer; it’s no surprise the number one selling artist of the decade is on this list. Although songs like “Stan” and “Love the Way You Lie” were very critically and commercially successful, the Oscar winning “Lose Yourself” is a track for almost anyone. Its vibrant beat and uplifting, creative lyrics makes it one of the best of the 2000’s • Best Alternative: One of the best bands of the past decade, Coldplay has released hit songs like “Yellow”, “Clocks” and “Paradise” there’s no song more compelling like “Viva la Vida”. Meaning Live Life, this smashing song telling the story of a king who has fallen apart, its amazing song and creative lyrics is one of the band’s best songs. • Best R&B: “Sexyback” is one of JT’s early solo tracks. With its nice rhythm and Timberlake’s seducing vocals, there’s no argument it doesn’t come out as #1 • Best Pop: No one does it like Beyonce, “Crazy in Love” featuring then boyfriend, rapper, Jay-Z was a phenomenal song. With an uplifting, urban melody; Beyonces sick moves; and Jay’s fresh lyrics, this song will remain as a club favorite • Best Foreign: You may think you never heard this song before, which may be true since it came out in 1989 but take a good listen to that beat and you’ll recognize it anywhere. Lambada was the original song by Brazilian, Kaona, which inspired Jennifer Lopez’s “On The Floor” and its latest Spanish Version “Taboo” by Don Omar, Lambada was a worldwide hit, with its Brazilian rhythm and lyrical love story, its legacy as shown still lives on today which is why it takes first in Best Foreign Agree with our list? comment what you think should of came out on top Category:Blog posts